dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
God
God is an important person in Joseph: King of Dreams and The Prince of Egypt. He is the Divine Spirit and Supreme Being responsible for the Creation of the Universe and all sentient beings that dwell from either of the three worlds: Earth, Hell or Heaven. He is the almighty God of Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob, the patriarchs of the Hebrew people. Personality God is abounding in love and wisdom. He is peaceful and magnificent but can also show his infinite wisdom, knowledge, strength, power and might to those that doubt Him. He is able to show His wrath to those that anger him. But God is compassionate, considerate and morally just, God is faithful to His believers and loves them like a Father loves his Children. Since God is love, the Angel of Death is the one that kills on His behalf. Biography God existed before time came into being, His origins are known only by Him, billions of years after God had created the Earth, the world entered into darkness, His people entered into the worship of false deities and lived immoral and corrupted lives. He chose Abraham's descendants 'The Hebrews' to be an example of morality and spiritual truth to the future generations. Through Abraham, God raised up Prophets from his descendants to act as intermediaries between Himself and Man. God raised many prophets throughout time who all prophesied in his name, showing the Hebrews the path to God. God protected Joseph throughout his life, watching over him and guiding him. During Joseph's life, Joseph was sold to Potiphar. Joseph got sent in prison and prayed to God for help. God heard Joseph's prayer and answered him. With the power of God's Divine Influence, Joseph become an advisor to Pharaoh Rameses I due to his ability to interpret the meaning of dreams, which no other person in the Land of Egypt could do. Joseph interpreted the mysterious dream Rameses dreamt and told him to prepare for a coming seven-year famine. Joseph was made in charge of the preparations for the coming famine. Once Joseph's people came, they rested in Egypt until a hundred years later when Rameses' grandson Pharaoh Seti I came to power and enslaved the Hebrews. When Moses escaped Egypt after learning that he was not an Egyptian but in fact a Hebrew, he ended up in the Land of Midian, where he married Tzipporah, daughter of Jethro. Moses was tending the flock of his father-in-law, Jethro when he found himself in cave where he saw an amazing sight. A Burning Bush, but this Fire was not natural fire it was God speaking through the Burning Bush Manifestation of an Angel. God told Moses that "He had heard the cries of his children" He told Moses that he would be his messenger and intermediary for the Hebrews. After God reassured him and took his doubts away, Moses accepted the task God had gave him, God shows his might to both the Hebrews and Egyptians through the wonders of the devastating plagues. The last wonder God did, was sent the Angel of Death to pass over Egypt and take all the First-Born of the Egyptians. God told the Hebrews to brush lamb's blood on the entry of their homes so that the Angel of Death would see that the people whose house it belonged to were not Egyptians and pass over. Eventually after Rameses and the Egyptians had enough of the devastation and destruction caused by the plagues, Rameses allowed Moses and the Hebrews freedom. God's wonders were done once more when the Hebrews were crossing the Red Sea. When Rameses and his soldiers tried to follow the Hebrews, God created tornadoes of fire to destroy the Egyptians who planned to kill the Hebrews. The Hebrews were crossing the Red Sea, so God lifted the water of the sea and thus allowed the Hebrews to finally leave slavery in Egypt and enter into the wilderness. God closed the high walls of lifted water and the soldiers all drowned, leaving Rameses on the shore in bitter defeat. Finally, on Mount Sinai, God gives Moses The Ten Commandments as a moral guide for the Hebrews and later on for the world to live by, God no longer uses Prophets to guide people to him, his Spirit influences the lives of people today and brings them out of evil into goodness, darkness and into light. Gallery Screenshot_2015-09-25-23-33-30.png|The silhouette of a human form can be seen in the image, which was designed to look like the Angel of Death itself. rightgraphic.jpg|Jesus Christ at the Right Hand of God. Trivia *God has been present in every scene in both Joseph and Prince of Egypt, although He cannot be physically seen, His presence is known through His miracles and the recognition He is given by the Hebrews. *The Burning Bush is not an Incorporeal Manifestation of God, in the Bible, the Burning Bush is an Angel and God spoke through the Angel. The Angel's name is 'Mal'akh Elohim' which translates as 'Angel of God.' The Film-Makers made the Burning Bush seem as though it was God. The silhouette of a man can also be seen for a few seconds during the Burning Bush Scene when the Angel transforms from Incorporeal Fire into Light. It is more than likely that God's true form does not physically resemble a human being at all or any living creature on earth. *God is All-Powerful, All-Knowing, All-Loving, his knowledge and wisdom is without limits, his love knows no end and the power of his miracles are beyond human explanation and comprehension, but discreet enough so no one would be obligated to believe in him instead of choosing to. *God is known by many names by his people, such as ( יהרה ) YHVH, Adonai and Elohim and later on in time as Father, Lord, Jehovah, Jesus, Allah, and Brahman. In total God has over 900 name and titles. *God knows the names of all the stars and he calls them all by name. *According to the Bible one thousand years is just one day to God. *YHVH is the God of the Jews and many centuries later of the Christians and Muslims. *He has power over nature which is shown when he sent the 10 plagues to Egypt. His Might was demonstrated, when he was able to block out the sunlight so that Egypt could be covered in darkness. *Originally, the crew wanted to have the entire cast to voice God. However, it made it seem as though there was an entire pantheon of gods speaking to Moses. Then the crew brought in a mother and daughter to voice God. But the crew thought it made God to feminine. The final result had Val Kilmer (the voice of Moses) voice God, but the rest of the cast can still be heard whispering God's lines. Category:The Prince of Egypt characters Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Wise characters Category:Immortal characters Category:Males Category:The Prince of Egypt Category:Heroes Category:Joseph: King of Dreams characters Category:Joseph: King of Dreams Category:Based On Category:Real Life Category:Characters who are real people Category:Biblical characters Category:Unseen characters